Em um felizes para sempre
by misha yanata
Summary: Hinata queria viver em um conto de fadas, mas ela não sabia que ja vivia em um.  Com seu príncipe tornando-se o vilão e o seu vilão o principe.  Eles podiam vivem em um felizes para sempre.  Cont. de "Como em um faz de conta".Não é preciso ler pra entende


Em um felizes para sempre.

Sinopse: Ela tinha um principe que jamais ficaria ao seu lado, mas e quando ele lhe mandou aquele bilhete? A esperança invadiu o peito até que um vilão disse que ela estaria presa até o fim da aula. Uma mentira. Uchiha Itachi apenas não queria que ela encontrasse o irmão depois...

Foi assim, com sua esperança destruida, que tudo mudou.

De repente seu principe era seu maior vilão e seu vilão... Era um príncipe encantado.

Um conto de fadas às avessas, talvez, mas era melhor assim... Agora Hinata poderia ter um final tão famoso de conto de fadas, ela podia terminar com seu principe! Em um felizes para sempre.

Continuação de " Como em um faz de conta". Presente para Pinkuiro!

Capítulo único: Um conto de fada às avessas.

Hinata observou o Uchiha o dia todo, os olhos tristes, visão embaçada, o coração partido.

Sasuke sempre fora seu principe encantado, o mocinho da sua história, mas no dia do baile ele a rejeitou de maneira tão fria... Tudo que lhe restou foi te-lo no faz de conta. Divagando sobre isso Hinata se distraiu da aula e observava a janela por nenhum motivo especifico.

- Perdeu algo la fora, srta. Hyuuga?- Itachi indagou apoiado a sua mesa e com o rosto perto do seu. Arregalou os olhos.

- Desculpe.- Engoliu seco.

Itachi, o professor, era tão parecido e tão diferente do irmão mais novo... Era o vilão! Com toda certeza que era. Ele era aquele que lhe dava notas baixas e que lhe aplicava sermão por ficar divagando... E ela tinha certeza que ele sabia sobre o que ela divagava.

Sasuke, o seu suposto mocinho, lhe fitou sorrindo de maneira maliciosa.

_Me encontre depois da aula nos fundos do colégio._

Era o que estava escrito em um bilhete que ele acabara de pedir para que lhe entregassem. Ficou feliz e hesitante. Porque ele pedia isso se no dia anterior ele a tinha descartado?

- Posso saber o que é isso, Hyuuga?- Itachi, o vilão, perguntou sério.

Engoliu seco e ergueu os olhos para o moreno mais velho.

- Um lembrete.- De certa forma não era mentira...

- Guarde seu 'lembrete', você ficará até mais tarde no colégio.- Ele disse de maneira tão forte que ela nem contestou.- Segunda vez que interrompe minha aula.

- Eu não vi ela atrapalhando nada... Ela só não estava prestando atenção. Como todos os outros alunos e as alunas que ficam babando pra você.- Sasuke disse irritado.

- Eu vi você passando o bilhete para a Hyuuga, Sasuke.- Itachi ignorou os comentários.- Com certeza é um lembrete, mas não quero estes lembretes na minha aula.- Disse com sarcasmo.

Sasuke bufou e voltou a atenção para o quadro. Hinata percorreu os olhos sobre pontos insignificantes. Itachi sentiu o coração batendo descompassado. Itachi podia não saber o que o irmão queria, mas sabia que, com certeza, ele não faria nada de bom para aquela garota.

A aula acabou e todos sairam. Hinata, porém, permaneceu sentada com seus pertences guardados.

- Você pode ir para casa.- Itachi falou.- Eu só não queria que meu irmão te esperasse.- Ele deu de ombros e Hinata o fitou atônita.

- Eu perdi um encontro com meu principe encantado... Por nada?- Indagou nervosa.

Itachi a fitou surpresa. Principe encantado? Sasuke estava longe de ser um...

- Não sei em que conto de fadas você vive, mas Sasuke claramente seria o vilão.- Garantiu.

- O único vilão que estou vendo é você.- Hinata afirmou.

- Então vai para seu principe! Dúvido que ele queira algo sério com uma garota que pensa viver em um contos de fada!- ele disse irritado.

As mãos espalmaram na mesa da Hyuuga e seus rostos estavam próximos, a respiração descompassada dele varria seu rosto e seus olhos negros em fúria pareciam querer engoli-la.

- Desculpe.- Ele disse colocando-se ereto e passando a mão em alguns fios que sairam de seu penteado e caiam no olho.- Está dispensada.

Os olhos ficaram marejados e Hinata mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior para não soluçar. Saiu correndo e as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto livremente, fazendo com que tudo ficasse embaçado. Tão mal... Tão parecido com seu pai. Ele definitivamente parecia querer puxa-la de seu mundo imaginario.

- Cuidado!- A voz do moreno disse quando seus corpos se esbarraram.

Ergueu os olhos e pôde ver Sasuke sorrindo para ela. O que aconteceu com o arrogante Sasuke que ela constatou no dia anterior? Abraçou seu principe e se pôs à chorar desolada, esperando que ele a acalmasse.

- Sabe uma ótima forma de acalmar os nervos?- Ele indagou divertido. Hinata prendeu o choro e negou com a cabeça.- Assim.

Seus lábios foram comprensados com força, a língua aveludada dele invadiu sua boca sem permissão e ele parecia induzir sua língua a fazer movimentos que ela não queria estar fazendo. Não foi bom, não foi apaixonado, não foi inocente, não foi calmo... Hinata tentava separar-se do Uchiha que colocou uma das mãos grandes e ásperas por baixo de sua blusa e começava a subir lentamente.

- Hun!- Hinata tentava reclamar, se debatia com força, mas ele era mais forte e a beijava rudemente.

Quando a mão de Sasuke tocou seu seio esquerdo ela sentiu lágrimas nos olhos e percebeu que Itachi não podia estar mais certo... Ele era o vilão dos contos de fada e foi então que seu corpo foi deixado de maneira rápida por Sasuke.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Itachi transferindo um soco forte no rosto do irmão que o olhou atônito. Arregalou os olhos, o que Itachi estava fazendo?

- Não se faz algo que uma garota não quer, Sasuke.- Ele ensinou pacientemente, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria da boca do irmão.

- O que você está fazendo, idiota?- Sasuke se debateu e Itachi ergueu o irmão, prensando-o na parede.

- Essa menina queria viver um conto de fadas e para ela você era um principe.- Itachi disse seriamente.- Você deveria ser mais atencioso.

- Claro! Como se essa garota fosse assim! Todas fingem ser santas, Itachi! Nenhuma delas é pura.- Sasuke disse arrogante.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se violada quando Sasuke a fitou com ironia.

- Você gostou.- Ele constatou.- Ontem você não veio me pedir isso?- Ele sorriu com arrogancia.

Hinata sentiu a fúria crescer dentro de si, mas não precisou fazer nada. Itachi simplesmente deu um tapa no irmão e o fitou com nojo.

- Não diga isso dela.- Ordenou.

- O que foi, Itachi? Gosta da Hyuuga, por acaso?- Sorriu esnobe.

- Odeio que falem assim com uma garota.- Hinata ficou surpresa, mas o que a deixou mais zonza foi o fato dele não ter descordado.

Hinata sentiu o coração palpitar, as bochechas ficaram quentes e foi como se , de repente, visse flores ao redor de Itachi. O moreno largou o irmão e saiu andando, puxando-lhe carinhosamente com ele.

E Hinata percebeu finalmente.

Ela sempre achou que não vivia em um conto de fadas, mas ela vivia... Só que seu conto de fadas ideal virou às avessas.

- Obrigada.- Murmurou corada.

- Não foi nada.- Garantiu.

- Não é por isso.- Ela sorriu e ele ficou atônito com tamanha beleza.

- Porque então?- indagou.

- Você está me fazendo viver um conto de fadas;- Ela sorriu e ele surpreendeu-se.

- Eu sou seu principe?- Indagou com um sorriso.

Ela fitou o chão e quando ergueu os olhos pediu para que ele se aproximasse. Ele abaixou-se e seus rostos ficaram rentes um ao outro.

Ela colocou o rosto próximo do dele, e fitou os olhos profundos dele, corada. Ele prendeu a respiração e fitou com cautela o rosto ruborizado da morena. Ela fechou os olhos lentamente e entreabriu os lábios, sinal claro que ela queria ser beijada.

Itachi não precisava de uma resposta para sua pergunta... Aproximou lentamente os lábios dos dela e a beijou calmamente. Hinata sentiu borboletas no estômago, sentiu algo bom exalado deles, sentiu-se protegida, sentiu-se uma verdadeira princesa... Sentiu-se em um conto de fadas. O beijo foi calmo e teve pouca duração, mas foi o bastante para que eles entendessem que gostavam um do outro.

- Preciso responder?- Hinata sorriu.

Ele riu levemente e envolveu a mão dela. Sasuke fitava a cena atônito e irritado. Ela o recusou! Como aceitou o irmão? Itachi e Hinata sequer lembraram da existencia de Sasuke, apenas continuaram andando.

- Um conto de fadas às avessas, não?- Ela riu e ele deu um sorriso singelo.

Estavam felizes e talvez, como em um conto de fadas, ela pudesse ter um final daqueles... Um final que estava presente em todos os contos que escrevera e lera.

Ela podia terminar com seu principe _em um felizes para sempre_.

Oi gente! Essa é uma fic de presente pra Pinkuiro-chan.

Espero que goste flor ^^

Reviews?jeje.

Bjs e até.

ass:Mishaxdeidara.


End file.
